


Milking Room

by LEGUNDY



Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of semen, Bullying, Fucking Machines, I had no idea what category to use since no one fucks in this it's just machine sex, It's more like a masturbation machine, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGUNDY/pseuds/LEGUNDY
Summary: Allen takes one of his usual trips to the university's milking room to unload.
Series: LEGUNDERY Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950034
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Milking Room

Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat, willing the growing scratchy feeling to fade. His balls felt tight and full, like he was close to exploding if he moved even a little too suddenly - but sitting still was worse, made it impossible to focus on anything but that uncomfortable swelling. He could see the front of his pants growing wet. Nervously, he tried to cross his legs, but this caused his knee to hit the bottom of his desk, and suddenly all eyes were on him, professor included.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sounding annoyed by the interruption.

Allen swallowed. "It's nothing, I'm - " 

"You're sweating," the professor groused. "If you're going to interrupt the lecture, then leave now and go take care of it in the milking room. I won't have you making more problems until the class ends." When Allen didn't move, the teacher snapped, "Go!" and he was on his feet in a moment, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his pants. The other students seemed just as annoyed, turning their backs as he hurried from the room. 

He felt so horribly embarrassed every time it happened. It wasn't like he was the only student who had to use the milking room, either. He knew there were other students in that class that he saw occasionally inside while he waited his turn, and yet they scorned him regardless. _It must be because of how much I use it_ , he thought miserably. But he couldn't help how much semen his body produced. 

The long walk from his lecture hall to the milking room near the infirmary was painful. It was almost like he could feel the sloshing of his balls, felt them like heavy weights hanging down from his groin. By the time he reached the building, he was so grateful for the lack of a line that he nearly cried.

"Hey there," one of the nurses said, knowing him by sight. "Need another go?"

"Yeah," Allen said quietly, trying to hide his shame. "No appointments right now?"

"Nope, it's all ready for you," the nurse said cheerily, unlocking the door and ushering him inside. "Let me know if you need anything."

Allen definitely didn't. He closed the door and clicked the lock into place, sighing in relief at being back in the familiar room. There was a chair with a level to lean back in, a couple porn magazines (as if they were needed), and the true prize, the milking machine. There were a number of attachments, but Allen quickly went to attach the cock milking sleeve onto the hose and pulled his pants down to climb into the seat. He slipped the acrylic device around himself, sat back, and clicked on the pump. 

The silicone sleeve immediately sucked onto him and began pulling and pushing against the shaft. Allen shifted to adjust the sleeve correctly, and then it was going, pumping and sucking and trying to free him of all the added weight and discomfort. Allen closed his eyes and forgot all about the stares, the annoyed voices, the breakups. He'd felt so much shame and self-hatred the first time he'd had to come here, when he couldn't just have sex to sate his needs. Now it was almost like a meditation. The machine took out all of the anxiety and negativity building up inside him and left him feeling light as a feather.

As the speed increased and decreased, keeping him constantly aware of the pleasure, Allen could feel his first round coming. His feet flexed and his head grew warm, he felt his breath quicken, and then suddenly he felt it flood out, gasping as the machine sucked it all away, clamping down around his cock and guiding all the sticky, white semen down the tube and into a small container. Allen let his head fall back against the chair as he panted, but the machine naturally didn't stop until he told it to. He shuddered as it loosened its hold on him and started stroking once again, the silicone sleeve gliding up and down his shaft and applying suction at the base. It was incredible. If he could afford it, he'd have set one up in his dorm to use it every day. As the second orgasm coursed through him and the machine sucked down the next load, Allen moaned in content, relieved at the feeling of weightlessness each round of pleasure gave him. And then the machine would just keep going, sucking and stroking until he was dry.

When he checked the container once he was finished, he was shocked - it was almost twice the amount as the last time. Had he really been holding all that in for so long? He caught himself in the reflective side of the machine and felt strange seeing his balls, imagining how all that could have been loaded up in them. _Maybe I should find myself a boyfriend_ , he mused while knowing it would never happen. As if he would ever find anyone who could please him as much as this machine.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will continue tomorrow because of how nicely tomorrow's prompt adjoins to this one, so Allen might be back!!!
> 
> Edit: Here is the continuation!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965597


End file.
